The Sexy Times of Daenerys Targaryen and Luke Jones
by Time of change
Summary: Luke and Daenerys Targaryen have fallen in love with another and began to have sex on a regular basis watch them fall in love and talk about there past life
1. Chapter 1

the sexy times Daenerys Targaryen and Luke Jones of First Time Age 17 and 18

Daenerys Targaryen was looking over the sea she was crying over her husband dying Luke was sad for her he like her liked crazy his cock grew hard in his pants thinking about her. Daenerys Targaryen also fancied Luke to thous broad shoulders and arms around cock to she saw him naked once and he couldn't get him out of her head Daenerys Targaryen saw Luke sitting next to her she smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Daenerys

"I am sorry about Khal Drogo you loved him yes?" Asked Luke.

"Yes I did he was my husband and I loved him very much." Said Daenerys.

"Well, I am sure he was nice to you." Said Luke.

"I like your accent by the way what is it?" Daenerys asked.

"I was born and raised in London." He said.

"Your grace." He said.

"Call me Daenerys." She said.

"Fine Daenerys are you sure your okay?" Said Luke.

"No." Said Daenerys.

"O why?" Asked Luke.

"Forget I can't Daenerys." Stood up almost in tears.

"Wait stop Daenerys." Said Luke.

"What is wrong?" Asked Luke.

"I love you okay when I first saw you I fell in love with you." Said Daenerys.

"Well then that's impossible but your the sexiest girl I've ever encountered and plus your so hot." Said Luke.

Daenerys blushed she went up to kiss him and he was taken back by surprise by it Daenerys took the opportunity to stick his hands down Luke pants. But Luke saw the opportunity to guide Daenerys back to his tent. Daenerys began to remove her top exposing herself to him and Luke did the same his cock sprung free from his trousers and Daenerys took his length in her mouth and began to suck on his length Luke began to moan and passionately and used his hands to push Daenerys head down on his cock and she licked the ball sack making him moan and Daenerys was enjoying the feeling of having cock again.

"It you turn now." Said Luke.

Luke was kissing Daenerys fully on the lips and Luke did the same as well they both smiled at one another Luke placed his lips on Daenerys pussy and she began to moan and moan when he licked her pussy Daenerys wrapped her legs around his head pinning him down.

"Yes yes, Luke keep licking my pussy you sexy man yes." Luke smiled at her.

They kissed one another and smiled at one another and then. She was in love with him and was in love with her "Fuck me now." She said.

"Okay then." Luke placed himself inside of Daenerys she smiled at him and she was just enjoying the feeling of cock inside her pussy she was happy to have sex again she remembered a girl leaving his tent once she was super jealous and wishing that was her living his tent.

"What positions do you like in bed?" Asked Luke.

"My ass being fucked by big cock and me riding a cock and a man on top." She said.

"What do you want first?" Daenerys.

"You big dick inside of me." Said Daenerys.

"You want my big dick inside your pussy?" Daenerys felt her boyfriend cock going inside of her.

"O Luke o Luke your cock is wonderful don't stop please don't stop!" Said Daenerys.

"O Daenerys you're so sexy I just want to fuck you all day long! I am going to cum yes yes!" Said Luke pumped his seed inside Daenerys.

"I want some ass." Said Luke.

Luke placed his cock inside Daenerys ass and fucked it Daenerys was smiling at him as was Luke but Luke pushed Daenerys down on the bed and fucked her bottom hard as he could Daenerys was smiling knowing she has gotten her man in bed with her and she was not going to give him up for anything.

"Fuck my ass Luke harder Luke fuck my royal ass Luke make the dragon queen cum! Yes yes, I am coming Luke." Daenerys arched her ass back towards him and Luke was cuming inside her ass.

"Let me ride you like a horse!" Said Daenerys.

"Sure." Said Daenerys.

"O yes, yes, yes that's fuck I can't wait for it let me play with you royal tits baby that's it o god yes I am going to cum!" He said Luke felt himself Daenerys cum dumped all over his cock then got up and kissed him the young lovers fell asleep and Luke was very happy to be with Daenerys and Daenerys was happy to be with him.

This a love a story with with a porn twist also and also what should Luke and Daenerys do in bed also. Leave a Like and a comment for this story.


	2. Love

The Sexy time of Daenerys Targaryen and Luke Jones. Tell me what should Luke and Daenerys do next in bedroom

Luke woke up the next morning his body was aching like mad after having sex with the princess that slept. She opened her eyes and smiled at her man Luke was handsome as fuck and all the girls wanted him but she got him in her bed and now she was going to have morning sex with her man. Luke got hard on like most men in the mornings Daenerys. Daenerys was impressed by Luke's cock size and she was going to enjoy the time with him before Daenerys could kiss Luke she was there was Jorah Mormont

Jorah was in shock to see the young lovers naked as the day they were born.

"Do you mind Jorah I am completely naked under the sheets turn around so I can change." Said Luke.

"Jorah Mormont this better be important I am trying to spend time with my new lover." Said Daenerys.

"Sorry your grace we were wondering when I would be on the move?" Asked Jorah.

"Soon." Said Daenerys.

Jorah left them Daenerys saw Luke changing until his pants before Daenerys asked Luke to drop them.

"Fuck me." Said Daenerys.

"You want my cock inside of you?" Asked Luke.

"Yes," Daenerys said.

"Very well I want ass to to to to give me ass." Said Luke.

Daenerys was very horny and wanted some ass fun with her lover but she wanted some oral fun with her lover Daenerys walked over to him dropping his pants to the ground and took his cock in her mouth "o Daenerys Targaryen that's a nice surprise." Luke was caught off guard by this and pushed her down on the bed kissing her deeply and passionately and smiling at her then Targaryen girl placed her mouth on his dick and sucked hard on him.

"O man your so sexy look at you Daenerys suck my balls," Luke said.

Daenerys made sucky sounds on Luke ball sack that made him moan and she was enjoying the feeling of having cock in her mouth Luke cock and man she wanted this man mouth on her pussy. Daenerys stopped sucking his cock and opened her legs for this man she played with her pussy "Come and lick my pussy." She said.

Luke kissed her before playing with her boobs in his mouth and then kissing her stomach with love and passion and then kissing her pussy with his young talented tongue Luke instructed Daenerys she placed her pussy on his mouth her pussy on his mouth on his cock they began to suck and suck on another Luke was just enjoying the feeling of having having pussy again Luke can't remember. The last time Luke had pussy or a girlfriend for that matter but Daenerys was a queen "o my goodness!" Daenerys arched back when Luke found her spot.

Daenerys went back to sucking on his big dick Luke stop licking his girlfriend pussy to allow Daenerys to suck his cock and balls and that was enough for Luke Jones and he was hard enough for her any way she sensed that it was time to fuck.

"No not my ass Luke I don't mind being fucked in the ass but it hurts sometimes so I want to take control of my lover." Said Daenerys

"Yes,, I do." Said Luke.

Daenerys Targaryen placed herself on Luke cock she was getting turned on by the way Luke cock was feeling inside of him his cock was big and she was liking the way Luke big cock was inside of her with one final thrust Luke was coming inside of him Daenerys Targaryen and Luke was done having sex with his lover Daenerys Targaryen placed herself next to Luke body and smiled at him Luke was in love with her he didn't want to to to admit that he was in love with her.

"What wrong?" Asked Daenerys Targaryen.

"Nothing just I have a family my mum and brother I still don't know if they are alive but where ever you go I will follow you." Said Luke.

"I will follow you to but I am scared Luke because I am scared of losing you." Said Daenerys Targaryen she sat up Luke stroked her back.

"And you won't I have to go teacher in Jorah Mormont." Said Luke.

"And I believe you will be a great Queen." Said Luke.

"And you will be a great King since I am fucking you."

Daenerys and Luke changed back to there clothes. Luke was happy and gave Daenerys a kiss on the lips and she was great full for him that he was in her life. Luke was walking around to find Jorah Mormont sharping his sword.

"Thank you so much." Said Luke.

"You took my advice and took the plunge and fuck the Dragon Queen?" Asked Jorah.

"Yes, I did." Said Jorah.

"Just one thing be careful who you fall in love with Luke she is the Queen and you are still set on going home." Said Jorah.

Daenerys and Luke were riding side by side on the horses Luke was happy and smiled at Daenerys she was in love with him and she was in love with her. The couple still doesn't know how to react to being together Luke was happy to be with her. Luke sat down on a rock watching the sunset he wanted to be alone to think like his family and friends and the sport he loved to do the evening out in London with his friends and going to football matches with his father before he was killed. But this was his new world now.

"Everything okay?" Asked Daenerys.

"I love you." Said Daenerys.

"I love you too." Said Luke.

The kissed as the sunset and rested their forehead together and watched the sunset together as loving couple.


	3. Love and war

Love and war.

Daenerys Targaryen was trying to find Luke in the Qarth Daenerys was trying to understand her lover they been traveling for some time and shagging Daenerys loved having sex with Luke it was wild and passionate Luke body was sexy and his cock size also.

Daenerys found Luke talking to someone she see was confused about what he was talking about Luke was busy.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Daenerys.

"I was talking to this ship sales man." Said Luke.

"Sorry you don't have the money." He said.

"I am off." He said.

"My dad was a trader I thought I would help." Said Luke.

"Your dad was a trader?" Said Daenerys.

"He sold fruits on a market stall." Said Luke.

"Fruit?" Said Daenerys.

"Apples." He held one for her.

"Nice no?" He said.

"Lovely." Said Daenerys.

"You are." Pulling he in by the waist she was loved the way his arms felt.

"I am free for three hours want to go to our room and fuck." Said Daenerys.

"Absolutely my cock hard for you." Said Luke.

Daenerys placed her hand on his cock and he moan a bit but there time together was interpreted by Doreah was impressed by the young couple that was having foreplay put in the open.

"Sorry can I speak to the Queen Luke." Doreah.

"Sure." Luke adjusted his pants and walked off.

"Well he's cute." Said Doreah.

Daenerys blushed at the thought of another woman talking about her man that way. Doreah.

"How long have you been with him." Asked Doreah.

"Daenerys I was just wondering if you have been using my techniques on Luke?" Asked Doreah.

"Yes." Said Daenerys.

"He's a wonderful lover to in bed and he knows how to play me." Said Daenerys.

"Does he make love to your pussy?" Asked Doreah.

"Yes." she said.

"Do you suck on his cock?" Asked Doreah.

"Why all the sexual questions?" Asked Daenerys.

"Because I am curious about your love life with him." Asked Doreah.

"Well listen I have a few things to show you and Luke in bed if you want to." Said Doreah.

Doreah was teaching Daenerys on how to please Luke in bed Luke was looking forward to spending time with his new lover Daenerys as Luke was looking at the city below he wanted a bath to take his mind of things. Daenerys entered the room and found her man taking a bath Daenerys took of her dress and joined him. Luke saw Daenerys looking at her.

"Hello can I help you." Said Luke.

"Can I join you?" She asked him.

"Yes you can." Said Luke.

Luke was surprised to see her she smiled at him the water was relaxing to them Luke always had the attation of the girls back home even here he was out and about some of the girls where flirting with him. He didn't mind but he had his eye for Daenerys so did she. Daenerys was blushing because she liked him and she liked him.

"So how was the water?" She asked.

"Very nice your grace." He said.

"You don't have to call me that you know." She said.

"Why?" He said.

"Your beautiful your grace you know that." He said.

"Come here let me kiss you." Said Luke.

Luke pulled Daneryes close to a long deep passionate kiss Luke cock was deep inside of her "Let's take this to our bed." Daenerys Pulled Luke into a deep passionate kiss and Luke dick was very hard at that point

"Can I suck your cock most men like it." She said.

"Yes sure good for it." Said Luke.

"O man." As Luke felt Daneryes hot mouth going on his cock Luke felt nothing like it he was horny for his lover Daenerys as Daenerys sucked and sucked on his cock Luke was getting horny and horny about it.

"Yes that's it o baby o Daenerys you're so good at sucking cock that's it o baby man suck my balls girl." He said.

"O yes that's it o god okay now let me show how we can both experience this." Luke lifted Daenerys ass close to his face again Daenerys went to work on sucking on Luke cock she sucked and sucked and Daenerys arched back when Luke found her special spot Luke was getting very turned on by the experience he bit Daenerys ass for good reason.

"Luke I want to fuck your." Said Daenerys.

"Then fuck me.." Said Luke.

"O Luke your cock feels very good inside of me yes yes! That's it o man fuck me." Said Daenerys.

"Your so very good o fuck o fuck that's it o fuck." Said Luke.

"Yes yes Luke o goddess my goodness your cock feels very good." Daenerys was getting horny by Luke big cock inside of her.

"Yes! Yes Luke you cock is perfect you can make any princess cum!" Said Daenerys.

"Well you can make cum anytime o god yes that's baby ride my cock o yes o yes yes you are born to ride cock! Yes yes o good I am going to cum." Said Luke.

"Let me ass fuck you lay on your front." Said Luke.

"O yes o yes fuck." Said Daenerys.

"Yes you like my big fat cock inside of you, your my woman now my goodness your ass amazing." Said Luke.

"Yes, I do I love your cock inside my pussy o yes harder make your dragon queen cum. Don't stop Luke I am so close let me arch my ass up to you your so sexy." Said Daenerys.

Luke continued to fuck Daenerys ass he was pounding it hard and fast Luke cock was bouncing off Daenerys ass they were both. Sweating and moaning like mad animals in heat Luke dick couldn't take anymore and he cummed inside Daenerys ass. Luke pulled himself from her pussy. Daenerys the young princess began to kissing him long deep and passionately, Luke felt his cock getting harder and harder Luke was getting turned on by the experience his cock was getting harder he flipped Daenerys down. And so he was on top of her, Daenerys looked deep into his eyes they were filled with love and passion and he was kissing him hard and passionately.

"Fuck me, Luke..." Said Daenerys.

"Okay then you asked for it." Said Luke.

Luke sank his cock inside of her and began to thrust in and out of her Luke felt her hands trailing over his. Body the young princess couldn't take it she was moaning and moaning and moaning she was getting turned on by the experience she wasn't going to be looking for any other man. Luke was hers and hers only no woman will make love to him the way she does. Luke was getting turned on this He cummed inside of Daenerys clit and he looked at her with passion and lust and she smiled at him. Luke rollled off her and he was sweating like anything else.

"Wow, just Wow again you are amazing fuck." Said Luke.

"Thanks you to." Said Daenerys.

"So do you wanna do it again?" Asked Luke.

"Yes, but first I've got a piece of business to take care of." Said Daenerys.

"Such as?" Asked Luke.

"Well. I got to get my throne back then I'll rule the seven kingdoms, with you by my side as king." Said Daenerys.

"I like that." Said Luke.

"Me to so we shall rest now." Said Daenerys.

"Yes and plus we shall plan our future together in the morning." Said Luke.


	4. A Targaryen child

A Targaryen child.

As Daenerys Targaryen was looking at her bedroom now because he was looking at her husband who was stripping out of his dress. Daenerys Targaryen was too she was completely naked in front of him Luke just eyed her up and down she was super sexy and beautiful Luke wondered towards her she took him in for a long deep passionate kiss; Luke cock was hard and Daenerys was sucking on Luke cock. "O man, you're good at sucking dick!" Said Luke.

"You know it." She kept sucking on it Luke like it she enjoyed very much Luke was enjoying it too much she felt good at sucking on it she licked it and licked it sucking her husband dick Luke was enjoying the blowjob. Luke was pushing Daenerys to head closer to him, and she was enjoying the feeling of a dick inside her mouth well her husband dick. "I want to have a baby with you." Said Daenerys.

"Okay then get on that bed." Luke was grasping at Daenerys ass the young princess was wanking Luke big dick she was enjoying it having the ability to make him moan then she guided Luke down on the bed and ordered him to fuck him hard as he could. "Place your big cock inside your wife big ass and fuck." She orders him.

"Yes, mam." Luke placed his big inside of his wife beautiful ass and being to fuck it he was moving in and out of his ass he was enjoying it his cock and balls slapping against her ass the young princess was enjoying it too. "O, Luke! Keep fucking my ass," she commands him, Luke felt his cock was wrapped around his cock.

"O, Luke! I am going to cum yes!" She scream louder than ever before Luke too and with one final thrust Luke cumend inside of her. "Okay baby it's my turn now flip over on your back." She orders him.

"I am not going to complain about seeing you riding my cock." She kisses him fully on the lips of Luke was falling in love with this girl she was beautiful, kind, sexy, big ass. And sexy tits that he could personally lick all day long; Luke had hard on at this point he had a big sexy cock though Daenerys she pushed him down on the bed and began to place herself on top of his dick.

"You like that big boy, yes your dick feels so good inside of me yes that's it plays with your wife tits." Said Daenerys.

"O yes yes baby yes! I am so close to cumin Yes! Suck on your wife's boobs." Luke sucked on them hard as he could and then Luke was smacked Daenerys naked ass. "O yes, Luke I am going to cum I am going to cum!" She shouted out. Luke was just enjoying the view of having Daenerys riding his cock he was moaning and growing Luke was about to cum but was stopped when Daenerys moved off his cock to show off her sexy ass. Luke was haven she was enjoying the feeling of having sex with this beautiful princess.

"O god Luke play with my tits! That's it play with my tits!" She screamed. Luke was getting turned on by this he was grasping her tits while fucking her by all the seven kingdoms she thought he was getting turned on by this having Luke cock buried inside her arse but then Luke did something else to he flipped her on his front and continued to but fuck her until she could not take any more. Luke cock was big in size, and she enjoyed her ass being fucked. "O yes, yes." Said Daenerys. Luke big dick was slamming inside the princess arse Luke was just and enjoying the feeling of her arse slamming against his big cock. "O Luke, I am going to cum!" She shouted.

"Yes, baby girl are you going to cum for me aren't you." He said. Luke was getting turned on by the feeling of having sex with this beautiful woman, and she was amazing inside and out. Luke had felt Daenerys lips on his he enjoyed having a woman kissing him Luke was grasping her naked bottom, and she enjoyed the feeling of having his lips on his her mouth Luke was getting into the kissing as well. Luke and Daenerys rested Luke was playing with her wife's hair she was turned on by him and the sex was amazing because he was so good at it; Luke was happy to be having fun with Daenerys she smiled at him who he smiled at him before kissing him Luke then smiled and felt his wife's mouth on his cock he was moaning and growing he was getting turned on by the experience of having a beautiful woman sucking on his cock Luke shoved his moving her up and down causing him to moan and moan. Daenerys was gagging on Luke dick she spat on it, and she licked his tip which was a great feeling "O Daenerys, you suck dick like a pro." He Said. Daenerys was kissing him, and he kissed him back with love and passion and Daenerys felt Luke was grasping her naked bottom fingering her wet cunt Daenerys was still horny for Luke and pushed him down on the bed and began to climb on top of his dick. Luke looked up at her sexy tits and began to play with them Luke was pulled up by Daenerys and he began to suck on her tits and play with them also Daenerys was enjoying off having a man fucking her she turned to around looking at arse seeing Luke cock sliding in and out of her wet cunt. Luke groaned like a wild animal she road his big cock. Luke then said " O Daenerys I am going to cum inside your delicious wet cunt o my goodness I am going to cum!" Luke sprayed his seed inside her wet cunt while Daenerys, played with tits "I need to fuck your arse bend over for me I wanna fuck it." Daenerys stuck her arse out for Luke she smiled waiting for her last act of love making. Luke lined up his big cock and placed it inside of her sexy wet cunt Luke knows this will be the final act of love making Luke cock was hard, and he pushed it inside his arse and began to thrust in and out of her arse Luke was bouncing his cock inside of her this felt so right having his big dick inside his princess. Daenerys was just enjoying having Luke when they did the rear entry position it turned Luke on very much because it was all panting and moaning and Luke cummed easily inside of her and Luke did the Daenerys. Did the same Daenerys joined Luke and rested by her husband side and said. "I love you more than anything." She said. Luke smacked her bottom saying the same thing. "I love you to." He replied.

"Tomorrow I'll tie you up and have my way with you." Said Daenerys. "Looking forward to it." He kissed her. Before, drifting off to sleep with her sleeping naked princess by his side.


	5. A tied up king

A tied up king

Luke was all tied up and at the mercy of his queen. Daenerys Targaryen Removed her dress on the ground, and she looked at her husband who was laying down on the bed all tied down she looked at him and smiled Luke tried to move, but he couldn't. Daenerys Targaryen removed her hair and dropped to her shoulders and covering bottom to. Luke cock was hard all ready for her.

"Come on suck me?" He demanded.

"Sure thing." Said Daenerys Targaryen.

Luke felt Daenerys Targaryen, her lips on his she was sucking on his cock he was growing and moaning his wife was tuning on him on. Daenerys Targaryen loved the taste of Luke cock it was great to her husband moan because of her she liked it. Luke was enjoying the feeling of having cock in her mouth.

"Lick my ass." She said.

"Sure." Daenerys Targaryen threw her ass in his face. Luke went down town on her ass he was enjoying the feeling of having pussy in his mouth.

"O Luke you mouth feels amazing." Said Daenerys Targaryen.

Luke was continue was to sucking on Daenerys wet cunt, and she licked it Luke was enjoying the feeling of having wet cunt in his face Luke was enjoying while Daenerys was the enjoying the feeling of having cock in her mouth she was gagging on it suck on his cock and licking the balls as well. Luke couldn't lick her cunt because of Daenerys cock sucking skills..

"Need to slap your ass." Said Luke.

"No I am in charge this time." Said Daenerys.

"Okay I am not complaining." Said Luke.

"O man your cock sucking skills are amazing." Said Luke.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! O god I am going to blow!" Said Luke.

"Your so beautiful." Said Luke.

"I am going to ride that dick." Said Daenerys.

She placed himself on his cock and rode his cock. Luke was making a lot of noise which to Daenerys was a victory because Luke was a sexy man to make him moan. Like crazy.

"O god I am going to cum yes I am going cum!" Said Luke.

"Yes I am going to cum inside you cunt!" Said Luke.

"Um yes I am going to cum to all over your sexy dick!" Said Daenerys.

Daenerys Targaryen moved her hips around then she undid the straps of Luke's binds, and she went towards him undoing the rope and started to kiss him fully on the lips with passion and lust. Luke smacked her ass again and again leaving a mark on she was turned on by the experience of it.

"Luke I want you to butt fuck my ass! Just fuck my ass!" Daenerys begged.

"Sure." Luke pushed her down on the bed and placed himself inside off her ass.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes fuck my ass." She begged.

Luke was begun to butt fuck Daenerys Targaryen, asshole she was moaning and growing his cock was slamming into her Luke was getting turned on by it his big cock slamming into the princess ass Luke pulled on Daenerys Targaryen hair as Luke was getting turned on by the experience of having being tied up by this beautiful woman and now he but fucking this beautiful woman. Daenerys Targaryen felt Luke pulling on her hair she was grinding her arse on his big cock Luke pulled Daenerys Targaryen close to him and began to play with his wife's tits and then play with her cunt. "O Luke." Was all she could say and more she was getting turned on by him.

"You like my cock up your arse don't you?" Asked Luke.

"Yes Luke I do don't stop I am going cum all over your big dick." She said.

"O Daenerys Targaryen! I am going to cum." He said.

"You know there's more I. can teach you about sex." Said Luke.

"Really?" Asked Daenerys Targaryen.

"Yes." He Said.

"I wanna sit on your handsome face." Said Daenerys Targaryen.

"Go it." He said.

Luke felt Daenerys Targaryen cunt on his face, and he began to lick her delicious wet cunt on his face. Daenerys Targaryen move her wet cunt down her face, and she was enjoying the feeling of having pussy on his face Daenerys Targaryen moved down and played with his cock, and she was enjoying the feeling of playing with his cock in her hand.

"Do you like that?" Asked Daenerys Targaryen.

"Um Hell yes!" Luke muffed

Luke was going to make Daenerys cum with his talented tounge once Luke was done he placed himself inside of Daenerys wet hot cunt and began to fuck her hard and fast. Daenerys wrapped herself around his legs and arms she was kissing him passionately and Luke was still slamming into her cunt. Luke was not going to rest until Luke was getting turned on by this.

"O Luke! I am going to cum yes!" She said.

"O Luke don't stop I am going to cum!" She said.

"Yes me to tell you what I am going to spray my jizz on you sexy body I'll cum over you like the slut! You are." He said.

"O Luke cum over your Queen." She said.

Luke withdrew himself from her Queen and began to wank himself off and spray his cum all over his Queen stomach, and he began to kiss her stomach and lick it off her before giving her a kiss with the cum inside her mouth.

"You like that?" Asked Luke.

"Um yes I do my love." She said.

"Tell me how many girls have you fucked in the ass?" She asked him.

"Let's see three including you." He said.

"O." She. said.

Still smiling at her husband she he smiled back at her before kissing her again she was in love with him. And he was in love with her and that was the important thing Luke was getting horny and wanted to fuck her again. Daenerys lifted her legs up so Luke can access to her wet dripping cunt.

"O man." Said Luke.

Luke wanked himself off and placed himself inside of her a little moan escaped her, and she smiled at him before kissing him passionately and Luke slammed into her cunt. The Royal princess was enjoying the feeling of having sex with Luke she moan and grasping and, grunting as Luke fucked her passionately and wildly Luke. Cock was amazing, and she loved it and it as hers and only hers.

"O Luke I am going to cum! I am going to cum over your dick!" She shouted.

Luke felt Daenerys cum all over his cock and Luke was getting very horny about seeing Daenerys cuming all over his dick.

"Suck it on you Royal slut!" Daenerys began to suck on it the young princess was enjoying the feeling of having dick in her mouth she was enjoying it more and more. She put her whole mouth inside his dick she was gagging on it like crazy, and then she went for the ball sacks sucking on it to.

"O man you like dick you royal slut don't you?" he said.

"Um yes your cock is amazing and it's mine." She said.

"Good o man your dick sucking is amazing I am going to cum again!" He Said.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" She asked him.

"Aye next time we should have a three-way?" Said Luke.

"Um man or woman?" She asked him.

"Have you ever thought about you know being gay yourself? Daenerys how about we try it being gay you can fuck a girl and I'll fuck a guy." He said.

"Sounds fun." She said


End file.
